Project Summary Effective emotion regulation is not only central to maintaining psychological well-being, it also contributes to better physical health and social functioning. Given that cognitive control naturally declines with age, certain types of emotion regulation may be more challenging later in life. Older adults may be able to compensate for reduced cognitive control by choosing less cognitively demanding strategies or drawing on their existing social resources (e.g., using interpersonal tactics). These adjustments in emotion regulation may allow older adults to preserve their emotional well-being and even improve. However, those who experience greater than average cognitive declines and do not adjust their tactics may be at heightened risk for impaired emotion regulation. Although the normative profile of change in emotion across adulthood is remarkably positive, there are many individuals who do not show these benefits. It is critical to understand the sources of systematic individual differences in emotion regulation in order to promote health at a population level. This kind of work can allow for better prediction of who is vulnerable to emotion dysregulation and developing mood disorders later in life. The overall objective of the proposed project is to advance understanding of how cognitive and social factors contribute to emotion regulation effectiveness across adulthood. The specific aims of the proposed project are to (1) characterize the links between cognitive control and emotion regulation, (2) examine age differences in emotion regulation strategy use and effectiveness, and (3) test whether social factors mitigate the costs of age-related cognitive impairment for emotion regulation success. To achieve these aims, men and women between the ages of 25 and 85 (diverse in terms of race/ethnicity and SES) will be recruited for a three-part study that incorporates both standardized lab tasks and experience sampling of daily life. Participants will complete two laboratory sessions. The first session will include self-report measures of social connection (e.g., social network, social support) and emotion regulation goals, as well as a comprehensive cognitive battery (including measures of fluid and crystallized cognition). The second session will include a standardized emotion regulation film task in which emotional outcomes (subjective experience and behavioral expressions) will be assessed after instructing participants to increase amusement or contentment and decrease sadness or disgust. Between these two laboratory sessions, participants will complete 9 days of experience sampling that will assess their daily emotional experience and emotion regulation. Ultimately, the proposed research could aid in improving quality of life in aging populations by isolating specific cognitive skills or social resources that could be targeted for intervention to facilitate more effective emotion regulation efforts.